


The Gen Zee's

by ceo_of_lonely



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, BFFs, F/F, Fluff, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:33:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22729207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ceo_of_lonely/pseuds/ceo_of_lonely
Summary: Harley, Peter, Shuri, MJ, and Ned are the friend group everyone wants. With Ned, MJ, and Shuri as the Zee's in the chairs and Peter and Harley as the supers (sometimes Shuri too), they make practically the greatest team ever.Featuring PeterxHarley and MJxShuri bc i'm soft for them(Most of these are just one-shots, this isn't a whole story)
Relationships: Harley Keener/Peter Parker, Michelle Jones/Shuri
Comments: 1
Kudos: 44





	1. The Gen Zee's

_Peter added Harley, Shuri, Ned, and MJ to "The Gen Zee's"_

**Peter:** yo what the frickle frackle is up my dudes

 **MJ:** what do u want

 **Ned:** omg is this like a normal group chat for once

 **Ned:** I call dibs on sending the memes

 **Peter:** This is a superhero group! :D

 **Shuri:** a what

 **Peter:** well, since Harley and I are basically superheroes and u guys always help us, I decided to make a group chat!

 **Harley:** wtf is the gen zees

 **Shuri:** i'm practically a superhero too u know

 **Peter:** u fought a single alien one time and passed out immediately after

 **Shuri:** at least i don't climb on the ceiling like a frEAK

 **Harley:** i asked and i'll ask again, w t f is the gen zees

 **Peter:** we're all gen z dumbass

 **Peter:** also, it's gen zee's

 **Harley:** -_-

 **Ned:** can I still send memes?

* * *

"So," MJ started, the normal unfazed expression on her face. "You think we -a bunch of depressed teenagers- could be the next Avengers?"

Peter shrugged and sunk further into Harley's chest.

"Yeah, basically."

"I think it's awesome," Ned butted in, an excited grin plastered on his lips. "Like, everything starts somewhere, right?"

Peter's face lit up a bit at his friend's encouragement. 

"Ok, ok, maybe forget the Avengers thing, but we could at least be a crime-fighting group," Peter said, his finger subconsciously drawing soft circles on Harley's knee.

"Sure," MJ agreed. "But you invited us to a sleepover to tell us something you could've told us through a phone?"

Peter blushed slightly, and he parted his gaze from MJ's. "I kinda also wanted to see you guys," he mumbled. 

"You're such a softie, Parker," Harley taunted as the rest agreed with his Peter's statement.

"Shut up," Peter giggled, looking up at his boyfriend's teasing smirk.

"Make me," the blond whispered, making Peter's stomach flip.

"Ugh, can you two cut it with the sexual tension? I think I'm gonna throw up," Shuri said, staring at the two in exaggerated disgust.

"Yeah, well you and MJ aren't too different," Harley snapped back, a playful smile on his face. MJ raised her eyebrows and Shuri put a hand over her heart in shock.

"Excuse you? We are nowhere near as gross as you two!"

The group laughed and Peter stuck out his tongue at her. MJ yawned and shoved her book off the couch she was sharing with Shuri. She cuddled up to the shorter girl and turned her attention to the abandoned movie that had been playing in the background. Peter, too, yawned and started to feel his eyelids grow heavier, making it harder to open his eyes after every blink. Harley must've noticed because he shifted into a laying position and chuckled softly when Peter sleepily crawled onto him and clung on like a koala.

*

"Ok, cereal for Ned and Shuri, PopTarts for me and MJ, and Harley's making some coffee and scrambled eggs in the kitchen," Peter listed, balancing the box of Oreo Poptarts and two full bowls of chocolate cereal in his arms. He placed all three things down on the coffee table and slid them across it to each person. Harley arrived soon after and carried the rest in two quick trips to the living room and the kitchen. 

So, all five teenagers were eating breakfast, discussing their plans for their superhero group, as you do.

Peter had gone to his room and gotten an unused notebook to write down their ideas and notes in general.

"Oh, we need someone who can fix your suits and upgrade them," Ned said, pointing at Shuri, who was stuffing her face with Chocolate Puffs. Peter nodded and write it down.

"Ok," he said once he had finished, biting the eraser stuck onto the yellow pencil. "So far, we have this."

He turned the notebook so the rest could read.

It read;

_The gen zee's_

_MJ: Harley's girl in the chair, helps track and find bad guys and their hideouts._

_Ned: Peter's guy in the chair, helps with web fluid and software updates._

_Shuri: Helps with hardware updates and medical emergencies_

_Peter: Spider-Man_

_Harley: Iron-Lad_

"We good?" Peter asked.

"We're good."


	2. Post-battle

"Careful, Peter, he's heading your way," Ned advised through the comms. Peter groaned and picked himself off the ground after being thrown around by the Lizard. The reptile was bounding towards him, claws outstretched and jaw unhinged. Peter leaped out of the way, the creature's sharp claws swiping dangerously close to him. Peter rolled across the street, landing in the universal superhero pose. The Lizard hissed when Peter shot a thick layer of web to its eyes, temporarily blinding him.

"Connors, I know you're in there, you gotta fight it!" Peter called out as the Lizard ripped the webs from his face.

"Connorsssss isss dead," he hissed before pouncing on top of the boy. Peter used all his remaining strength and pushed the Lizard's claws away from his chest, his claws unsheathing and stretching out to claw his chest. Right as the tip of a single claw tapped his chest, a beam of light shot the Lizard's head, sending him stumbling off of Peter. Peter scrambled to his feet, panting heavily.

"Thanks, Harls," he wheezed as the iron-Lad suit stepped into his view, holding arms up and the repulsors lighting up in anticipation. The Lizard got to his feet and glared at the two, his tongue dangling from between sharp jaws. Harley shot him again before he could pounce at the two, leaving him laying n the ground. Peter quickly threw a web bomb and in seconds the Lizard was webbed to the street, writhing under the strong material. Peter walked up to him.

"Don't worry, Curt, I'll make sure you don't get the worst cell at RAFT," Peter said as the creature below him stopped his struggles and glared furiously.

"Come on, Spider-Man," Harley called, hovering a few inched off the ground.

"You can get going, I'm going to wait for the RAFT truck to get here and make sure to take him away."

Harley nodded and flew off towards Peter's apartment where the rest were waiting. Peter climbed up onto a streetlight and sat down on it, his legs swinging back and forth. He waited patiently until the black truck arrived, two armed women walking out and injecting the Lizard with some serum. The creature quickly passed out and they carried him -with the help of some others- into the cage in the truck.

"Thanks, Spider-Man," the last woman said kindly before entering the truck and driving off. When it was out of sight, Peter stretched his sore muscles and stood up on the pole. He jumped onto the air and swung his way back home.

"That was awesome!" Ned yipped the second Peter stepped into his apartment. "Except when the Lizard threw you against a wall and you passed out, but other than that, it was awesome!"

Peter chuckled.

"Thanks, Ned, I'm just glad we're done with Connors," Peter replied, sitting on the couch and rubbing his aching shoulders. Someone placed their hand on his shoulders and started massaging the muscles. Peter sighed in relief, already knowing it was Harley.

"Hey guys -oh, hi Peter- well, I was wondering if we could go out to eat something? You know, to celebrate!" Shuri said from behind Peter. She walked into the living room and took a chip from a bowl on the coffee table.

"I think we all agree, but we gotta ask the one who did it all," Harley said, wrapping his arms around Peter's chest. "You up? Or are you too tired?"

Peter smiled softly, his hand rubbing Harley's forearm. "Yeah," he said. "But let me take a shower first."

"Yeah," Harley agreed. "You smell gross."

* * *

Harley, Peter, Ned, MJ, and Shuri walked along the busy streets of Queens, debating which pizzeria they should go to.

"I don't care as long as it's inside," Peter said, pressing himself closer to Harley's side for warmth. Shuri and MJ did the same, fingers interlocked and shoulders pressed against each other's. Ned led the way, saying how he knew a place. Honestly, they were all too tired or hungry to argue, so they followed.

After a few minutes of walking, Ned turned a corner and into an alleyway.

"Uh, Ned? are you sure about this?" Shuri asked wearily.

"Yup! Just trust me!" Ned replied, not looking back. MJ pulled Shuri closer, looking around in confusion. The walls were covered in fading graffiti and slightly humid from the soft rainfall. Ned suddenly turned and opened a door. Warm, soft light flooded out from inside, and Ned walked in, signaling for the rest to follow. Peter and Harley walked in first, and their jaws dropped once inside.

It was a candlelit little restaurant, hidden from the rest of the city. There were several tables scattered everywhere, and few people were inside, talking and laughing. Soft music played in the background, giving the place a homey vibe.

"Come on!" Ned called out, walking over to an empty table and sitting down. The rest followed, still in awe of the place.

"How do you know about this place?" Peter asked once he sat down across Ned. The boy shrugged.

"My uncle works here- oh, there he is!" Ned waved a hand around until a man walked up. He looked like Ned, a round, kind face, and the same skin tone. He had a black mustache and a bit of hair over his head.

"Ned, my man! I see you've brought friends! can I take your orders?"

The five teenagers ordered two medium pepperoni pizzas and different beverages.

"This place is really cool, Ned," MJ said, the smallest smile across her face. Her hand sat on the tabletop, Shuri's on top of hers.

"Yeah, my uncle helped design it, the owner didn't want it to be too out there, you know?" Ned explained, the biggest smile touching his lips.

That night they laughed and played games and ate and watched countless movies once they had arrived home.

Maybe this group thing was going to work out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> look i strongly dislike this but i'm tired ok


	3. "Where is he?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry for not uploading as much aah :0

Peter grunted as his back collided against a wall. He fell back onto the floor, writhing as his back ached.

"Peter, watch out," Ned warned through the comms. Peter managed to dodge one of Doc Ock's metal arms flying towards him. Peter stumbled to his feet, his hand pressing onto a gash on his side.

Otto sent him a malicious grin, revealing yellow, crooked teeth. He had a drop of blood pouring from his nose that made its way to his chin, and a cut across his forehead. Other than that, he was unharmed. Peter's eyes swept over the empty mall, looking for a familiar red and silver suit. He spotted Iron-Lad flying towards Otto, one hand held out, ready to blast. Peter gasped as Otto turned around, grabbed Harley's wrist, and yanked him across the mall. Peter started limping towards his clearly injured boyfriend, but a metal arm slammed into the floor right in front of him.

"Where do you think you're going, little spider?" Otto asked a metal tentacle wrapped around the hero's neck and lifted him a few feet above the ground. Peter's gaze met Otto's as he tried not to struggle too much. He couldn't breathe and he was starting to panic, but he wouldn't give Otto the satisfaction. Instead, his fingers grasped onto the arm, squeezing it with his remaining strength and leaving dents in the metal.

"Now, before I kill both of you, I have to see who's been getting in my way all this time, don't we?" Otto spoke slowly, his own arm reaching over to the edge of Peter's mask. Peter kicked around, weakly struggling to pry the metal arm off with no success. Otto yanked his mask off, and immediately his evil grin turned into a scowl.

"Parker," he said dryly, the metal arm squeezing tighter around Peter's throat. Peter coughed and wheezed, unable to hold it back any longer. Black dots danced across his vision, leaving him extremely lightheaded. His face was a pale blue, and he started losing feeling in his fingers and toes. "I should've known," the man continued, staring at Peter in disgust. The metal arm released him and Peter collapsed, breathing heavily and gulping down air. His aching chest heaved but he ignored the pain. A flash of red saw seen in the corner of his eye, and when he turned his head, Otto was trying to fight off Iron-Lad.

Peter coughed out roughly, his throat protesting.

A clang of metal against the floor echoed in the empty shopping mall, making Peter swiftly turn his head. Otto was pressing an arm down to Harley, who was struggling to hold it away from him. Peter stood up, webbing the last of his fluid to Otto's face. The man screamed in frustration and all four metal arms flailed around. Harley looked over right as one of them struck Peter in the side of the head. He'd felt the wave of danger but was still too weak to react.

He collapsed, his vision going black for a couple of seconds before overwhelming pain that made him see stars rushed to his head. His ears were ringing, much worse than after he would have a sensory-overload, it felt more like a fire alarm was jammed into his skull, the sound waves pulsing through Peter's head. Peter clutched his head, not knowing what to do to make the agonizing feeling stop.

"Peter!" Harley called out right before Otto slammed an arm down onto Peter's chest, pinning him down. Peter furrowed his brows in confusion.

How did he get there? Where were the rest of the team? Why was Harley in his suit? And, why did his head hurt so much?

His stomach churned dangerously, and he felt bile rising in his throat. Why did he feel so sick?

Otto's arm clutched down through Peter's suit and piercing skin. The stinging wasn't even half as bad as the constant and unfaltering pounding in his skull.

The man opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by something hitting his head from behind. Otto immediately collapsed, unconscious. Harley stood behind him, holding a metal pole in his hands. He quickly dropped it and stumbled towards Peter.

"Hey, Pete, you still with me?" He asked softly, his hands hovering over Peter's body, not knowing where to go. Peter hummed in return, his head lolling heavily to the side. Harley held his head upright, his thumb caressing his cheek.

"You hit your head, do you remember?" The blond asked, the nanotech in his mask crawling back into the suit, revealing his bloody, bruised face. Peter's weak gaze met his, his eyebrows still knitted together in confusion. He shook his head, the memories warping into a blurred, faded image. Harley sighed, holding a finger to his ear.

"Guys, get the medbay ready," he said into the comms. Peter didn't hear the response but it was probably good because Harley nodded.

"Ok, do you remember your name?" Harley asked softly.

"Peter," Peter croaked out.

"Good, what's my name?"

"Harley."

"How old are you?"

"17."

"Do you know what happened before you hit your head?"

Peter blinked, searching through his mind for the memories. He bit his lip in frustration.

"It's ok, it doesn't matter," Harley said patiently. "Let's get you out of here."

* * *

Next thing he knew, Peter was flown back to the Tower and was being rolled into the medbay in a gurney. MJ and Shuri were on either side of him, whispering reassurances as Ned explained what happened to Bruce. Peter rolled his head to either side, looking for a specific blond. He couldn't remember exactly when they separated but he wanted his boyfriend with him, he needed to know he was ok.

"Where's Harley?" Peter slurred, his tongue heavy. Shuri and MJ looked down at him and then at each other.

"He's ok, you shouldn't be talking," MJ said.

"No," Peter said weakly, trying with all his efforts to sit up. Shuri pushed him down by his shoulders. "Where is he? Harley? Is he ok?"

"Peter, he's fine," Shuri replied, still holding Peter down just in case.

"Where is he?"

"He's getting his wounds closed up, now stay down."

Peter tried to shrug Shuri's hands off, but every movement hurt and his muscles felt heavy.

"No, no, is he ok? He was hurt, he-"

"Peter," MJ said sharply, cutting Peter off. "He's ok, want me to call him?"

Peter nodded. MJ walked off and turned the corner out of his sight. A few minutes later, once Peter was in his room and Bruce was preparing and sterilizing his tools, Harley ran in. He walked over to Peter's bed and grabbed his hand. A weak smile spread across Peter's face.

"Hey, darlin'," the blond said before leaning down and pressing a kiss on Peter's forehead. Peter hummed, staring up at him in love and admiration. Harley had a bruise blossoming across his cheekbone and his cuts and gashes were all bandaged up. Harley's thumb rubbed circles into Peter's palm as Bruce placed a mask over the boy's mouth and nose. Peter looked down at their hands and then back at Harley.

"Love you," he mumbled cheekily. Harley barely caught onto the muffled words.

"I love you, too."

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo my children! hope u like this!!! if ur wondering, there will be some chapters like these (the kids just vibin) some will be missions, etc.
> 
> feel free to submit commissions or constructive criticism! :)


End file.
